This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The ability of humans to mount an effective immune response declines with age, leaving the elderly susceptible to infectious diseases and cancer. Moreover, vaccines tested in younger individuals are often ineffective in older people. While young nonhuman primates have been critical in testing vaccine efficacy for the general human population, a model using old nonhuman primates to assess vaccine protection for the elderly has not been established. Thus, in collaboration with Drs. Sue Stacy, Peter Dube (UTHSCSA) and Karen Rice (SFBR), we have assessed the effects of age on immunity in baboons.